<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Good by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840984">No Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Fantasy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mystery, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten misheard the phrase, "Your fiancé is The Death" to "your fiancé is dead".<br/>Death played along.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Sunday morning, it's Kun's turn to lead the prayer. </p><p>"Our Father, who arts in heaven<br/>
hallowed be Thy name…" Kun prayed. It's a daily prayer. For their daily bread and their daily redemption. For sinners, for Ten. Because God forgives those who sin. Ten knows that. That's why he let his eyes open and his mind wander to another god he knew, Kun. </p><p>God'll forgive.</p><p>He traced Kun's face slowly. Eyes, nose, lips, and everything exist on those surfaces. He sees that face everyday yet Ten thanked God every time he did that. </p><p>"-and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen." Ten is just a parrot. He too said, "Amen." He made a cross.</p><p>He waited for Kun to slowly open his eyes. </p><p>Ten's lip stretched into a smile. "Hi."</p><p>They stared at each other. "Were you even praying?" Kun said with an eyebrow raised, ignoring Ten's greeting.</p><p>"I just did," Ten said playfully, grabbing a knife to poke the meat. "Of course you wouldn't know with your eyes closed."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Kun just nodded and placed the food in bowls. Rice. Meat pieces. Coriander. Another rice. Meat pieces. No coriander for Ten. Ten watched with a grin plastered on his face.</p><p>Kun put the bowl in front of Ten and took the bread knife from his hand. "No knife."</p><p>Ten pouted. "I'm not a child anymore."</p><p>Kun hummed while mixing his food. It looked disgusting. All mushy and brown. Ten prefers his food to stay in a perfect arrangement. It's nice to know what you eat.</p><p>They ate in silence.</p><p>The sun poured from the half opened window. Revealing the green outside. A breeze flew through, hoisting the curtain. Ten stared at it, although he can't see the wind. "I'm thinking about starting a new book," Ten said, breaking the silence.</p><p>Kun looked up from his bowl. "Suddenly?" He collected the rest of the rice with one spoon. "What about the current one. The one about the witch?" He ate the remaining in one spoon. </p><p>"It's too dark. The way the witch is ridiculously in love with a man he just cursed is absurd." Ten grabbed his glass. "They can't have a happy ending."</p><p>Kun placed his spoon on the table with a clank. "I think a sad ending is as good as a happy ending too. Actually I prefer a nice sad ending rather than a forced happy ending." Kun assured Ten. </p><p>"A sad ending is very natural, even in real life," he added.</p><p>Ten took a sip from his glass. "What are you so wise for, Kun?" Ten giggled in his palm. Kun stared with a smile on his face as he placed the empty bowl in that sink. </p><p>"I hope we have a happy ending too." Ten sighed dreamily.</p><p>"We don't need an ending," Kun said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Ten mirrored his smile, except the dimples. They were Kun's trademark. </p><p>Ten grabbed the nearest cushion from the couch and threw it at Kun. "Will you stop being cheesy, I'll hit you." He threw the cushion at Kun's direction.</p><p>Kun laughed. Although Ten wasn't able to see it due to his tendency of covering his face--with a notebook--when he's embarrassed. He must've had that smug look on his face.</p><p>But the laughter soon died when Kun noticed that the cushion fell on the food. The beef stock smeared on the side. "Ten."</p><p>Oh no. Ten looked up and saw the scold Kun about to throw at him. Ten quickly held up his hand. "I'm sorry Kun. I'll washed it-" </p><p>A familiar tone rang. They turned to face the source of the sound. Ten quickly bolted to where his phone was located--their bedroom. "Gotta pick up!" He made a promise to himself to thank whoever saved him from the scold he was about to receive.</p><p>He found his phone lying backward on the bed. Ten picked it up to stare at the unknown number. It was very unusual</p><p>"Hello?" </p><p>"Hey, this is Johnny. Is this Ten?" the voice said. Ten immediately recognized the voice. Ten bit back a smile that creeped on his face and put on a straight face even though Johnny wouldn't be able to see it. "No, this is Eleven. The upgraded version of Ten. Do I know you?"</p><p>"Ten! It's you! Dude, I can't believe it. How long has it been, huh?"</p><p>"Years actually. Nice to hear from you again, John," Ten said as he looked up to see Kun under the door frame. A hand on his hip signaling that a scold still awaited him. Ten held a hand up, telling Kun that that could wait.</p><p>He turned his attention to the voice again.</p><p>"How's life? Still stuck with that goody two shoes?" Johnny</p><p>Ten scoffed. "Life is good and no, I'm not stuck, I'm engaged with him. Also, he's Kun for you." Ten eyed Kun and smiled. Yes, he's engaged with this man. </p><p>"Well, actually I would like you for me," Johnny said. Ten stilled for a moment. He eyed Kun's movement in the side. </p><p>He was sitting on the bed, mouthing, 'who is it?' Ten shook his head, for Kun to signaled that it's just a friend and for him to remind himself that it was an old time. Besides, Kun didn't need to know about him.</p><p>"No, can't do, John," Ten replied with a laugh, dismissing the weird feeling. But it came back from the past. And Ten once again being reminded that Johnny isn't the same Johnny.</p><p>"Relax dude, I'm just joking! Nothing serious!" A loud laugh is heard from the phone. Ten had to distancing the phone from his ear before replying with an awkward laugh.</p><p>"Okay then Johnny, what's with this sudden call?"</p><p>"Whoah, you haven't changed at all, huh? Straight to the point." Ten could picture Johnny's reaction. "Actually, I got your number from our schoolmates on facebook. They told me you lived in the town I was about to move in."</p><p>Ten made a confused noise from the back of his throat. "Move in? I thought a suburban isn't your style." Ten began opening and closing the drawer in the nightstand repeatedly and fidgeted around. "You know, 'cause you got that city boy vibe?"</p><p>Johnny laughed. It was unnecessary. "I'm broke, dude. Life in a big city is hard. And you know what they say, 'big city big opportunity'. Well yeah, a big opportunity for the rich."</p><p>Ten didn't like how Johnny implied that people lived in a small town just because they can't afford to live in a big city. "Besides, I'm out of inspiration. A new scenery will help I hope," he added.</p><p>"Oh." </p><p>Ten remembers how they used to be classmates in art. While Ten aspires to be a book writer, Johnny wants to be a script writer. As he always said, a moving picture captures more feelings than a piece of paper. </p><p>It was a shallow thought, Ten thinks.</p><p>But Johnny was good with shallow thoughts. He was good at everything.</p><p>Ten thought that Johnny would surely be more successful in life considering how he always topped the class. But here they are. Ended up in the same small town.</p><p>"It's, great, I guess?" he said, hesitant.</p><p>"Come on man, I'm so happy to be with my best friend again. It's awesome!" Bestfriend. Do they really count as best friends? </p><p>"And, maybe we could collaborate to write the best piece ever!" Johnny added.</p><p>Ten laughed and immediately regretted at how fake it sounds. "When will you move?"</p><p>Johnny hummed while thinking. "I think it's two weeks from now. Or even in a few days if the documents are ready."</p><p>"Oh. Well, goodluck with that. Call me if you need any help. I'm sorry, but my dog just peed on my carpet. Goodbye Johnny!" Ten hurriedly closed the phone call in a fake urgency. He waited for a few seconds. For what he didn't know.</p><p>Ten sighed.</p><p>"Who is it?" Kun asked.</p><p>"Johnny. He will move into the town," Ten said as he motioned Kun to make space for him on the bed. He sat and took Kun's hand to his lap. Playing with his finger.</p><p>"Really? That Johnny?" Kun asked. Ten nodded. "What possessed him?"</p><p>"I don't know. But I don't like it." Ten slotted their hands together. "I mean, Johnny's fine. But-"</p><p>"I understand. It's hard to be with him after what happened those years ago."</p><p>Kun brought Ten to his arms and slowly laid their body down on bed. "I don't know if this would help you or not, but this town isn't that small. The chance for you to meet him is small. Besides, you only go out when the stars align, right?"<br/>
Kun patted Ten's butt in consolation. </p><p>"No need to worry." Ten giggled at that.</p><p>Kun kissed his temple and caressed his back. It's Kun's way to calm Ten. To make him fall asleep since the only time Ten is calm is when he is asleep.</p><p>They laid uncomfortably on the bed for a while. Ten dozing off as Kun hugged him closely. Kun's body radiates warmth Ten always wants to be enveloped in. The kind of warmth not even blanket could give.</p><p>Suddenly, Ten sat straight when Bella nuzzled her nose to their dangling feets, searching for attention. It woke Kun up. Ten smiled apologetically and picked the beagle. "I'm sorry I made you look bad, Bella."</p><p>He held a hand that Bella immediately licked. </p><p>Ten put Bella on the bed as well and went back to Kun's arm. It's warm and safe, and everything Ten could wish for.</p><p>He, for sure, doesn't wish for someone from the past to come back. A writer prodigy who has everything in a big city wouldn't want to move to a small rural town without a reason. And Ten wants the reason to be kept secret, at least to the people in his new life. </p><p>"Ten," Kun said, earning a hum from Ten. "Don't forget to wash the cushion." Ten's eyes flew open.</p><p>"Ah, right. I forgot about that." He laughed.</p><p>But a cushion can wait. For now, Ten let the warm breeze and a hand on his head pat him to sleep. Although it was still morning. But it was Saturday, so who dares to disturb them?</p><p>Certainly, no one dares.</p><p>•••</p><p>Ten and Kun are no strangers to their neighbourhood. He knows many good places to visit. Restaurant, park, Taeyong's house, art store, and a fish pond near their house.</p><p>But there's about the old house near the fish pond that made them come back again and again. An old house, mediteranian style which seems very mismatched with its surroundings. The owner was long dead and it's been empty ever since the Park's dispute over the inheritance. </p><p>People said that it's haunted. Kun said it just needs maintenance. The vines on the wall, the cracked wall, and the peeled up paint proves it.</p><p>Nevertheless, there they were, in the Park's garden. Ten on the swing with Kun on the back occasionally pushed the swing. The swing is rusty, and Ten had to put his jacket on the seat.</p><p>It creaked with every push. But Ten didn't care and was having fun.</p><p>A creak, followed by his laugh. "Faster Kun!"</p><p>Kun didn't comply. "It's dangerous." It is. At this point, the swing was just waiting for another 10 kilo to wreck it. Ten looked shameless all the time. Ten has grown taller and his feet are no longer dangling off the seat. But it didn't touch the ground when Kun pushed the swing. </p><p>It was childish. But it was nice to act like a child again.</p><p>The wind was hiding in the forest that day. The only time he could feel it was when Kun pushed him hard enough. Ten enjoyed every kiss the wind planted on his face.</p><p>His vision changed from the trees to the grey sky. Green, grey. Green, grey. Past, present. Present, future. Future--<em>what else?</em></p><p>He stopped laughing and closed his mouth. The wind was seeping in through his mouth. </p><p>It was silent except for the creak. It gave Ten a space to think.</p><p>He looked around the garden and saw their house. For Ten, this town was never an option years ago. This place is just a temporary escape from the past.</p><p>With each swing, Ten thought about Johnny and things in the past. Many scenarios of what he could've done in the past crossed his mind. All those what ifs.</p><p>Ten sighed.</p><p>"Kun?"</p><p>"What?" Kun asked, patiently waiting for Ten to voice out what had been bothering him the whole morning.</p><p>"When everything gets a little better, I'll put up the courage to publish my book. Then it will be a huge debut for me as an author. We'll be rich and we'll buy a big house in the city," he said. Kun stopped pushing the swing, leaving Ten trying to swing it by swaying his feet on the ground.</p><p>It was unusual for Ten to suddenly say that. He was never the type to plan something.</p><p>"I'm grateful for what I have now, Ten. Everything is perfect when I'm with you," Kun said. He stepped forward to kneel in front of Ten and took his hands. "You could be the only one I have and I'm still rich."</p><p>Three seconds was what it takes for Ten to look away. But how he missed those eyes already.</p><p>He used to be the bolder one. But now there he was, making an awkward sound from the back of his throat and covering his face. "It's so cheesy. I swear to God."</p><p>Kun laughed. "You're an atheist, Ten. Remember?"</p><p>"You said that just to make me embarrassed." His voice muffled in his hands.</p><p>"But it's true though."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Really? Really really?" He peeked from between his fingers.</p><p>"Yeah. Should I prove it?" Kun asked him, voice unclear because of his laugh. </p><p>Before Ten could answer, he was lifted in bridal style. Ten shrieked a little, too afraid that Kun's old joint wouldn't be able to survive and ended up dropping him on the wet grass. Kun laughed out loud, though a bit strained by Ten's weight.</p><p>His hand immediately linked to Kun's neck. Wrapped tight. Ten looked down to the ground and back to Kun's face. Ten couldn't fight back a smile that escaped from his teeth. "Oh my God."</p><p>Perhaps it was Ten's cute face or the thrill of the moment that made Kun decide to pepper kisses all over Ten's face. One for his forehead. One for his right cheek. One for the left, and-- Kun stopped counting after realizing that Ten deserved more than what he can count.</p><p>Ten laughed and tried to distanced their face. "Stop it, you old man! Put me down and have a mercy on your back!"</p><p>Kun continued to kiss him. "I'm practicing though."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>Kun raised a brow that said, really?</p><p>
  <em>Oh, right. </em>
</p><p>He is going to marry this man. The man he loved with his whole heart yet he's still alive because the other gave him his whole too. </p><p>Love was too overwhelming. He bit his lip and buried his face on Kun's shoulder. "I want it in winter then," Ten whispered.</p><p>"Whenever you want, Ten." Kun rocked Ten like a baby. Ten giggled but it turned into a full volume laughter, making Kun put him down to rub his now damaged ear. He tried to distance himself from Ten but Ten reached to him. He ended up laughing too in Ten's arm.</p><p>This was nice. To hug someone while swaying from one foot to another.</p><p>It seemed that their laugh was a bit too loud to wake the Park's neighbour. Ten thought that it's unoccupied. He was wrong.</p><p>It was a loud bang that startled them both, coming from the house. It revealed a man in a suit. The formal attire really contrasted with his bedhead and scrunched up face.</p><p>Ten released himself from Kun, eyes never strayed from the man. Ten and Kun stopped and stared for a few seconds before tipping their heads down in a silent greeting. The man didn't do the same. He just stared.</p><p>It was uncomfortable. How his gaze pierced right through them. It's unsettling how Ten noticed that the man stared at his eyes directly. Ten gulped. The gaze then fell to Kun.</p><p>Ten side glanced to Kun who was now full glaring. Kun is a polite man. And too found him glaring at the stranger was unsettling. </p><p>The man went back inside after a while, door shutting closed before a clicking of keys were heard.</p><p>Even after the man was gone, Kun was still staring at the closed door.</p><p>"Kun," Ten called him. Ten nudged his elbow to Kun's ribs. Kun turned to Ten.</p><p>"Let's go home."</p><p>"Living in isolation finally made him go crazy, huh?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"They call him Hendery. But I know it's not his real name."</p><p>Ten looked at Kun and the house back and forth. "How would you know?"</p><p>Kun shrugged. "A hunch. A bad one."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>follow me on twitter here <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/amemmare">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Guess the Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The past should've stayed in the past. But then again, Ten couldn't do anything about it. Not when the past already stepped his foot in his house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ten, where is Bella?" Kun asked while holding Bella's food bowl.</p><p>Ten stopped typing furiously on his laptop to look around and adjust his glasses. "She went out."</p><p>"God, why did you let her? She'll scare the neighbour's kid!" Kun ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at the window. It was Saturday night. Some nosy neighbour was having a barbecue night and  he wasn't ready to hear scoldings from angry parents.</p><p>"Well, not all of us have time to walk their dog, Kun." Ten crossed his arms, now not in the mood to write as Kun interrupted his thoughts. </p><p>"And Bella isn't scary. Those little gremlins are just mean," he added. He jumped off the couch and drank the coffee on the counter. He needed caffeine for tonight.</p><p>"Want some?" Ten offered his cup to Kun.</p><p>Kun shook his head. "No, I know it's already empty."</p><p>Ten grinned. Already expecting Kun to reacted that way. But then he became quiet again.  </p><p>He followed Kun's gaze, curious. They eyed the window. It was getting darker. She should've come back by then.</p><p>Kun sighed and walked away. He was about to grab the leash to pick up Bella when a loud bark was heard. Ten and Kun waited for a few seconds, the house was silent.  Another bark. And then continuous barks.</p><p>"Kun, pick her up. She's disturbing the neighbour," Ten pushed Kun to the doorway. Kun gave him a glare that went unnoticed because Ten was already back on the couch. </p><p>Ten's brain just got strucked by an idea and he didn't want the idea to ran away again. Also, he was in the mood to be cruel, opting to give the story a sad ending. A perfect cherry on top for this masterpiece. He smiled, proud of his work.</p><p>Ten heard the front door being opened, screeching when coming in contact with the wooden floor. </p><p>"Ten?" Kun shouted from the living room.</p><p>Ten brought up his head from the cushion. "What?" Ten shouted back from the dining room. He waited for a few seconds. No answer. </p><p>Ten groaned and stood up to check whatever was important enough for his soon-to-be-husband to call him.</p><p>"Ten?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, wait. I'm on my way." He stepped on the soft carpet in the living room. He saw Bella in front of the door and saw nothing's wrong until he brought up his gaze.</p><p>Ten stopped on his track when he noticed the standing figure in front of him.</p><p>"Long time no see," the man said with a wave, "Eleven." He smiled.</p><p>To say that time is unreal is an understatement. But here it was. The man was still the same. Ten wished he could point out a white hair or two from him. But no, Johnny hasn't aged at all. Still the same Johnny. </p><p>And there was Ten, who wished he looked different enough to erase his past. Or enough to make Johnny think that he visited the wrong house.</p><p>"Johnny," Ten said, tone lies between a greeting and a statement. "Come in."</p><p>Ten led Johnny through the messy living room while Kun picked up Bella who was still barking at Johnny. Johnny brought only a backpack and a camera that was hanging from his neck.</p><p>"What are you? A tourist?"</p><p>Johnny laughed. "Is it the camera?" He waved it to Ten's face. "I use it to take a picture for reference. You know, since scripts need to have a location and go with the vibe of the place."</p><p>Ten backed away and hummed in understandment. He led Johnny to the dining room and motioned him to sit on the sofa. Johnny sat annoyingly at the middle that left little spot for air. He took the phrase 'make yourself at home' too far.</p><p>Ten walked away to the sink. He filled the kettle with water from the sink, just enough for three cups. The sound of the water filled the room and calmed Ten. He uses this method of counting to measure the perfect amount of water in the kettle. 1, 2, 3, 4.</p><p>He closed the tap and sighed. He didn't expect Johnny to actually visit his house.</p><p>"What are you up to, Ten?" Here goes the small talk.</p><p>Ten turned to him and said, "Writing." </p><p>"Is this it?" Johnny asked while scrolling through the laptop screen. </p><p>Ten quickly grabbed the laptop before he could see any further. Johnny looked up, confused at his sudden reaction. Ten darted his eyes to anywhere but Johnny. "It's not complete yet."</p><p>Johnny held his hands up. "Okay, I'm not seeing anything."</p><p>Ten sent him a skeptical look. He settled the laptop on the furthest corner of the table and went back to put the kettle on the stove. He grabbed three cups and coffee from the kitchen cabinet.</p><p>A spoon of coffee. A spoon of creamer. A spoon of coffee. One and a half spoons of sugar.</p><p>"Coffee, John?"</p><p>"Yes please. Black. No sugar. No creamer," he said while rummaging through his backpack. Ten wondered where the rest of his things were. </p><p>"Okay."</p><p>The water boiled the same time as Kun came back with a handful of wriggling Bella. "Bad Bella. We don't pee in the neighbour's garden, okay?" he said as he dragged the food bowl with his foot. He put Bella down. "Here's your dinner."</p><p>Ten giggled at the one sided conversation Kun had with Bella. He turned off the stove and poured the water on the cups.</p><p>He finally voiced out his curiosity, "Why this town John? What about the company you worked for? Did you resign?" He turned from the coffee he just stirred.</p><p>"Hmm, good question! I actually got fired," Johnny answered, hands still busy with his bag.</p><p>Ten placed the cups on the table. "For real?"</p><p>"Yeah. Got a problem with the boss' girlfriend. Nothing's big," Johnny said. He was still rummaging through the pockets of his bag. Ten had a hunch that Johnny purposely avoided the first question.</p><p>"Really John? A girl?" Ten asked in disbelief. Johnny sighed and gave up with whatever he was doing with his bag.</p><p>"Yeah," Johnny said, blowing his coffee. He took a sip and hummed. "But my boss' an asshole. Oh, this is good!" he exclaimed.</p><p>Ten's heart didn't flutter a bit at the compliment. Shame on his past self, he thought. He spotted Kun crouching besides Bella and her food. Hands still guiding Bella to eat the food she dropped on the floor. Now this did make his heart flutter.</p><p>"Kun," Ten called him.</p><p>Kun looked up to see Ten patting the seat next to him, signaling Kun to sit by his side. Kun followed briefly, picking Bella with him, since she refused to clean up her mess. "Ten told me about you." He sat on the chair.</p><p>"Yeah, we're actually very close. Right Ten?" Johnny glanced at the blank faced Ten. Ten stayed silent. </p><p>Were. </p><p>Johnny seemed to forget that Kun was there too when it happened. The whole school was there. Kun knew how rotten to the core Johnny is.</p><p>Ten laughed awkwardly. "Yeah." He fiddled with the coaster on the table.</p><p>Johnny down glanced to the two cups in front of him. A couple cups. Black on Ten's side and white on Kun's side. He flitted his eyes back to the couple in front of him. "So, how long have you guys been engaged?"</p><p>"Two years."</p><p>Johnny put down the cup he was holding and leaned forward. "Really? And you haven't told me a thing, Ten?" Johnny sent him a hurted look.</p><p>"I lost your contact, John." Ten lied. He deleted on purpose, along with the other contact.</p><p>"Well, make sure you invite me to your wedding then. It's rude to not invite your neighbour."</p><p>"Neighbour?" Kun asked.</p><p>Johnny nodded and pointed at the direction of his house. "It's three houses from here." Kun and Ten glanced at each other.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"By the way, can I sleep over for tonight? I forgot the key in one of the boxes I think. My truck will arrive soon and I don't have anywhere to go."</p><p>Ten could point out some decent motel for Johnny actually. But before Ten could say a word, Kun beat him. "Yeah, sure. We got an extra room."</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>That night, Johnny fell asleep without finishing his coffee. Ten stared at the cup on the table in disgust. He threw the coffee and the cup away.</p><p>Kun watched him putting the cup in the bin. "Was that really necessary?"</p><p>"He's annoying," Ten said in a whisper. Although he was sure Johnny was already asleep. "God, why do you have to let him sleep here?"</p><p>"I'm just trying to be polite, Ten. Now come here." Kun grabbed Ten's wrist and led him to their bedroom. "Let's just sleep."</p><p>At some point, Ten stepped on Bella's food he didn't see in the dark and cursed while washing his feet. He cursed Kun, Bella, and his situation. Kun understood and said nothing while he cleaned up the rest. Kun also had to piggyback Ten to their bedroom because Ten didn't want to wash his feet again.</p><p>Kun fell to the bed on his back, causing Ten to let out a pained huff. "What the hell!"</p><p>Kun laughed and laid on the bed beside Ten. He stretched out his arm and waited for Ten to move closer. Ten laid his head on Kun's chest and absentmindedly drew circles on Kun's belly with his fingertips. "Do you think he--they-- still remember?"</p><p>"Ten, it's been a long time. I'm sure they have forgotten about it." Kun patted his head. "It's time for you to move on too. Now sleep, it's late."</p><p>But even after Kun let out a soft snore, Ten can't fall asleep. The glaring red light from the digital clock only made him feel more nauseous. It's already past midnight.  He tried to toss around the bed without waking Kun up. Searching for something that made him feel uncomfortable only to realize that it was only in his mind. Or in the guest room.</p><p>He got up and convinced himself that he woke up to guard the house. Johnny is, after all a stranger. It could be dangerous to let his guard down. So he strided to the dining room. </p><p>The corridor was dark but Ten knew every inch of this house like the back of his palm. He placed his palm on the wall while walking, letting his palm wipe away the dust. </p><p>He was surprised to see the light at the end of the corridor, the dining room. The siren on his head was blaring nonstop</p><p>"Johnny?" he said as he walked closer.</p><p>It startled the man who was reading a book on the chair. "God, Ten. You scared me."</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Reading this book, duh," he said, pointing to the book.  Johnny placed the book on his lap. Ten glanced down and noticed how he didn't use a bookmark but rather he folded the tip of the page. What a disgrace. "What about you?"</p><p>"Too much coffee."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>Ten quickly took the laptop on the table across Johnny. He just needs to take his laptop, go out of the dining room to the corridor and turn left to his bedroom. He could write on the bed beside Kun and avoid this small talk.</p><p>He purposefully avoided Johnny's stare. Now that Kun's not here he wasn't sure he could handle being alone with Johnny.</p><p>And perhaps Johnny noticed too.</p><p>"Ten, I'm sorry," he blurted out.</p><p>Ten stopped walking and slowly turned around to face Johnny. Ten stared at Johnny's blank face, the laptop still in his embrace. </p><p>"For what John?" He knew where this conversation was going. Nowhere. "I thought it was my fault. Not yours."</p><p>"Come on Ten. It was a long time ago. It was a mistake." </p><p>Ten shook his head. From Ten's perspective, this time too, Johnny wasn't apologizing. He just dismissed the past.</p><p>"What? So you're sorry for publishing your own book?" Ten said. Sarcasm coating every word. He clenched his jaw in annoyance. "When I thought you wouldn't intervene in my work field, but no, you're a greedy man, John." Ten glared at him. </p><p>"Ten, you know what I mean. I'm sorry, Ten. For stealing your work."</p><p>"John," Ten called him. Johnny looked up from his lap. "We were bestfriends." Ten sighed, it was very hard to speak those words. </p><p>"Best friends are supposed to support each other. But you're not. You kept telling them that my claim was a fraud!"</p><p>"Ten-"</p><p>"The worst kind of artists are the one who don't create but steal. No, the worst kind of people are the one who steal others' possessions."</p><p>Whether it was their happiness, things, or even live. </p><p>Ten still remember the hurt from back then. How everyone didn't believe him and turned their back. Ten regretted the fact that he trusted Johnny enough to edit the book, not knowing he would steal it.</p><p>The book was a great success of that time. And Ten looked like a fool who tried to steal that success. Even the professor didn't believe him and marked him. He ended up dropping out of the school out of the pressure. </p><p>That 20 years old Ten decided that it was the best time for the world to end, his life to end, or for him to move out and start a new life in this town. Where he reunited with Kun, another classmate, who actually believed in him.</p><p>Ten tried to hold back his tears, but his glassy eyes gave it all to Johnny. He doesn't want Johnny to know that he had this kind of effect on him. He doesn't want Johnny to know that he could hurt him. So he wiped it with his sleeve.</p><p>"You made me an outcast, John. Why do you have to come back?" Ten asked. It's a genuine question for this sudden series of unfortunate events.</p><p>"I want to make up for my mistakes Ten. I was a jerk back then-"</p><p>"You're still one."</p><p>"Right," Johnny agreed. "Please forgive me."</p><p>"I did a long time ago but sometimes I wonder where I would be if I was the one who published that book instead. Would I be a successful writer?" he asked, it was rhetorical. Ten laughed at the irony.</p><p>"The only thing that gave me relief is the fact that that will be the only time you succeed. Because you're nothing without me," Ten said as he tapped his temple. "That was a one time only, John."</p><p>Johnny stayed silent. Because how on earth was he supposed to respond?</p><p>"I guess you're still holding a grudge, huh?" Johnny chuckled. He ran a hand through his hair. "But can you consider me, as a neighbour? A new person in this town. A stranger for you?"</p><p>"Maybe?" he added.</p><p>Ten massaged his nose bridge. This whole midnight talk was giving him a headache. He didn't expect to open up to Johnny. Guess it was true that people tend to be more honest when they're tired.</p><p>"I don't know. I'm tired Johnny, I'm going to sleep." Ten placed his laptop in his bag. Abandoning his urge to write because his eyes were threatening to snap shut at any given moment. "You should too."</p><p>"Alright. Goodnight Ten."</p><p>Ten ignored him and went back to the bed. Kun was still sleeping, snoring softly. He made himself small to fit in Kun's arm. He held Kun's hand and gave a kiss to the knuckle. Even in his sleep, Kun managed to hug Ten back. A soft breath on the crown of his head lulled him to sleep that night. He slept for the rest of the night. Maybe he had a bad dream but in the morning he remembered nothing.</p><p>In the morning, Johnny is a stranger to him.</p><p>••••</p><p>Ten's garden is conjoined with his neighbour's. The Lee household--if a three brothers itself could be called a household. And while Ten's garden is wild flowers and weeds, their garden is trimmed flower bushes and green grass. </p><p>The grass really is greener on the other side, huh?</p><p>But Ten said natural is the best. Kun said that he was just lazy.</p><p>Everyday, Ten could see the eldest brother trimming the already shaped bush and watering the flowers. There is always a certain melody he hummed. When he caught Ten staring, he would wave and smile. He's a good neighbour.</p><p>That's why, on Thursday morning, he knocked on Ten's door.</p><p>"Morning Ten," Taeyong said with a smile. He lifted a grocery store's plastic bag. "Care to help me bake?"</p><p>Ten blinked the sleep away before opening the door even wider. "What the hell, Taeyong."</p><p>"We're going to bake for the guy who just moved in Ten!" He pushed past Ten and went inside. Ten watched as Taeyong strided to the kitchen, placing the plastic bag on the dining table. </p><p>"It's a housewarming present, and you're going to come with me to give it to him!" Ten heard him saying from the kitchen. He sighed.</p><p>It's Johnny.</p><p>Ten moved closer to Taeyong and stopped in front of him. Taeyong already rolled his sleeve and wore his orange apron. Taeyong's hands were quick to place the ingredients on the table, everything Ten's kitchen doesn't have.</p><p>"I have work to do. The deadline is near," Ten said while putting the ingredients back to the plastic bag. But Taeyong quickly grabbed his arm. "I know you're unemployed right now Ten."</p><p>"I work from home!" he whined.</p><p>Taeyong only stared. Or glared. It was confusing, so let's just call it an intimidating stare.  "Fine. I don't want to, Taeyong. Would you buy my reason?"</p><p>"Why? He looked nice, did you make another enemy again?" Taeyong asked</p><p> Ten scoffed. Johnny doesn't look nice. He looked ethereal. And the heart in Taeyong's eyes confirmed it. "Well, he doesn't."</p><p>"You know him?"</p><p>"I don't. It's just a hunch," Ten said, mimicking Kun's word back in the Park's garden.</p><p>"Oh. Okay then. You don't have to help me. I'll just need your kitchen."</p><p>Ten nodded and went back to doze off on the couch. It was too early for him to do anything. Except to write since he didn't want Taeyong to see him do nothing.</p><p>They baked for the entire day. They, as in Taeyong and his hands, no Ten. Ten was just lazing around the house, claiming that he was looking for inspiration. Taeyong believed.</p><p>Ten was just staring at the blinking cursor when the cookies were done. The aroma that filled the whole house told him. Ten was convinced that Taeyong used too much cinnamon and vanilli. He got up and went to the kitchen. Taeyong just put the pan on the table to cool it off. Ten took it as an invitation to taste.</p><p>But before, his hand could feel the burn from the cookie, Taeyong slapped his hand, causing Ten to pull away quickly to rub his hand. "Ouch! What was that for?"</p><p>Taeyong put his hands on his hip. "Manners, Ten. Let the guest have the first bite."</p><p>"How would you know if it's tasty or not then?"</p><p>"You asked them of course," Taeyong said proudly. Only Taeyong can do that because everyone knows he made the best cookies.</p><p>"Make sense." </p><p>Taeyong only hummed and washed his hand. He ordered Ten around to clean up the mess while he put the cookies in a small container. Ten knew he sneaked a cookie to his mouth while Ten looked away.</p><p>"Now let's deliver these to Johnny, shall we?" Taeyong said cheerfully. He didn't have any other option. Not when Taeyong basically dragged him to Johnny's house.</p><p>The walk to Johnny's was short, making Ten want to turn around and went back to his couch. Preferably with coffee in his hand and laptop on his lap. But that's impossible with the way Taeyong linked their hands. He must be nervous.</p><p>Ten looked at the fidgety hands on his sleeve and rolled his eyes. He was only there to be the third wheel.</p><p>Johnny came out after the fourth knock, looking fresh from the shower. "Hey, how may I help you?" he said while drying his hair with a towel.</p><p>Johnny did keep his word. A stranger. A new start.</p><p>"We brought a gift for you," Ten said monotonously. He grabbed the door and opened it wider, revealing  Taeyong who shyly hid behind the door.</p><p>"Uh, hi!" Taeyong said. Ten pitied the pretty cookies container, it surely would be dented judging by how hard Taeyong gripped it. "I'm Taeyong."</p><p>Johnny smiled, "Nice to meet you, name's Johnny."</p><p>Taeyong paused for a bit, enchanted by the strangers. They stared at each other before Taeyong looked away. </p><p>"-and this is Ten." Taeyong pushed Ten to the front to cover his taller figure. Ten rolled his eyes. He took the container from Taeyong hands and shove it to Johnny who struggled to hold the towel and the container at the same time. He had enough of this awkward situation.</p><p>"Here, the welcome gift. Enjoy."</p><p>"Thank you! I really appreciate it, Ten. And you too Taeyong." He threw a smile to both of them. Ten could feel the back of his shirt getting crumpled in Taeyong's fidgety hands.</p><p>"We'll be leaving now, bye Johnny," Ten quickly said to end this situation.</p><p>"Right, see you guys around."</p><p>"Oh wait! Actually I need to tell you something," Taeyong said. He turned around to Johnny. "No parties."</p><p>Johnny raised a brow. "There's a lot of old people here. They don't want any disturbance," Taeyong said apologetically</p><p>Johnny laughed. "I'll try to lower the volume then."</p><p>That night Johnny threw the loudest housewarming party ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>follow me on twitter <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/amemmare">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bad Neighbour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This town unwelcomed Johnny. That's why they never gave Johnny their blessings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny crushed his perfect first impression on everyone including Taeyong in a span of the next two weeks.</p><p>"I can't believe it, Ten, he threw a cigarette butt in my garden. My garden Ten!" Taeyong slammed the table in front of Ten's face. "I saw him do it when he walked back home at 4 o'clock!"</p><p>Ten groaned. He closed his eyes, wincing at the shout he received that early.</p><p>"Why are you shouting at me then? Shout those words on his face if you're angry!" Ten spat.</p><p>Taeyong went silent. He looked down and said, "But that's kinda rude."</p><p>Ten looked at him in disbelief, mouth gaped.</p><p>"And barging in my house this early in the morning just to vent isn't rude, huh?" Ten backfired. He sighed. But Ten understood.</p><p>Ten and Taeyong weren't the only one who were irritated with Johnny's careless behaviour. This town too doesn't welcome Johnny. Ten knew from the rumour that goes around the town. Rumours spread like a wildfire in a small town. And words have found its way to Ten's ear.</p><p>Johnny had a fight in the pub. Johnny littered everywhere. Johnny harassed girls on the street. Johnny caught drunk driving and hit a lamppost. The list goes on. </p><p>Johnny's an asshole. Ten called it first.</p><p>The second was one of the Lee brothers on Sunday.</p><p>"Did he throw a party again? That's the third time this week."</p><p>"Did he invite you?"</p><p>"No. And I don't want to go too, Renjun. He's an asshole and a bad influence. My brother hates him. You know that he's very protective over his garden and that jerk littered in it," he explained. Renjun hummed, though he seemed to be more interested in the flower bushes than Donghyuck's words.</p><p>He peered over to one of it and plucked one of the flowers. Donghyuck gasped and quickly took Renjun's hand. He led him to his house. "Let's just  go inside! I need your help for this project."</p><p>Ten watched Donghyuck push the poor boy to his house. He was writing on his porch when they noticed him. Donghyuck's face lit up immediately, "Oh! Evening Mr. Qian!"</p><p>"Quit it Hyuck! I'm not Mr. Qian!" Ten shouted back from his seat. "Not yet!" he added.</p><p>Donghyuck laughed and went to his house but not before Ten heard him saying, "That's Ten. He's fun to tease."</p><p>Ten sighed and shook his head. Kids these days. </p><p>He continued his writing, squinting his eyes to see better. Writing on his porch always made his mood better, but the sunlight made the screen hard to see. He cursed and tried to turn up the brightness.</p><p>The screen suddenly came into view when a figure casted a shadow on it. He looked up and felt disappointment on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>"Hi Ten."</p><p>Ten glanced down and went to his laptop again. "Evening, neighbour." </p><p>His finger typed anything that came to his mind first. Just to look busy and unaffected by Jonny's presence. He let Johnny stood alone in front of his porch, unmoving, still staring at him.</p><p>Tired of being ignored, Johnny said, "Come on Ten, quit it. It's hard to pretend that we're a stranger."</p><p>Ten put on a confused face and looked up, "I don't get your point and I'm not sorry about it."</p><p>Johnny sighed. "How about you come to my party tonight? We can get to know each other. There'll be some old friends I invited too. It'll be fun!"</p><p>Old friends, by Ten's dictionary, means his schoolmates. He despises all of them. It just gave Ten another reason not to go.</p><p>He scoffed. "I'm busy writing."</p><p>"I can help you," Johnny offered.</p><p>"And what? Letting you steal my work again? I don't think so, Johnny," Ten spat. He closed his laptop and went inside his house. "Come on Bella. It's dangerous outside. There's a thief around this neighbourhood."</p><p>Thief isn't a thing in a small town. But so do many jobs.</p><p>Small towns don't offer many options for jobs. Only writers, doctors, police, accountant, and other occupations that make the small town even more simpler than big cities. </p><p>For example, Kun works at the local school as an accountant. Which is funny considering his last education was the same branch with Ten.</p><p>Everyday, the alarm goes off at 6:30 am. Everyday, Ten smashed the alarm too hard without turning it off. Everyday, Kun has to wake up to pick up the fallen alarm clock. It's a daily routine.</p><p>It wasn't any different that Monday morning.</p><p>"Ten, wake up. I can't feel my arm," Kun said, voice groggy from the sleep. He blinked a few times to cast the sleepiness away.</p><p>The man in question groaned. Ten was definitely already awake. Without opening his eyes, he took Kun's arm from under his body and flipped their position so that he could hug Kun from the back.</p><p>Kun laughed. "Ten, I have to go to work." He tapped the arm that hugged his torso. "Come on Ten. I have to check the clock you dropped too. I wonder how it lasts so long after you do that everyday."</p><p>Ten open his eyes, vision blurry. He stared at Kun's shoulder, then the ceiling, and then took a peek at the clock on the floor. "I wonder too."</p><p>"Can you take a day off?" Ten asked.</p><p>"No I can't."</p><p>"Tell them you're sick."</p><p>"Well I'm not Ten. Besides, I have papers to check."</p><p>Ten groaned. "So you think that papers are more important than your fiancé, huh?"</p><p>"I think it's important to earn money to feed my fiancé," Kun said. He stroked Ten's arm repeatedly. "Besides, I have a marriage to hold."</p><p>Ten sat up immediately. "That's right. Go get your money. Go." Kun laughed and got up from the bed with a push from Ten.</p><p>They stumbled on the corridor a few times because apparently Ten doesn't learn from his mistake and kept back hugging Kun while walking.</p><p>"Ten, stand straight!"</p><p>"No," Ten said, still clinging to Kun's shoulder.</p><p>Kun crouched down and put both hands under Ten's knee. He slowly stood, now piggybacking a sleepy Ten. Ten didn't complain and dozed off on Kun's back again.</p><p>When Kun got ready to work, Ten wasn't any help. He zoned out with a cup of coffee in his hand as Kun dressed up. Only when Kun put on his shoes that Ten came up to him.</p><p>He came up to Kun, tapping his back. "Today is our third anniversary. Come home early, and we'll have dinner."</p><p>"You'll cook?" Kun said with concern underlining his words, shoes abandoned on the doorway.  </p><p>Ten pouted. "I heard chicken is hard to fail."</p><p>Kun laughed as Ten hit his back. "You'll eat my chicken and you will like it Kun."</p><p>"Consider getting a take out. Or ask Taeyong for help."</p><p>Ten rolled his eyes. He quickly pushed Kun to the front door. "Yeah, consider just going."</p><p>"Without a kiss?"</p><p>Ten stared before tiptoeing to kiss his fiancé. " I wouldn't allow you."</p><p>••••</p><p>Soda will be a wine substitute for Ten that night. </p><p>He couldn't afford to get drunk--also, he was broke. And Kun already promised him that he will leave work early to celebrate their third year of engagement and to plan the wedding as well. After that, maybe they could go out to the town and have some beer. But later.</p><p>Three year is a long time for engagement. But now that Kun got promoted in his job, he assured Ten that they will have enough money to hold a marriage in a nice place. Not in this town.</p><p>Ten felt excitement running through his vein as he placed pairs of spoon and fork on one side of the table and the opposites. </p><p>He put a hand on his chin and smiled proudly at the table arrangement, Kun would be surprised.</p><p>The table was already set, and what was left was to prepare himself. Ten ignored Bella's plea to play and went straight to the bathroom. The chicken in the oven will be done by the time he finishes taking a quick shower.</p><p>His hand reached for the towel while the other fishing his phone from his pocket. He checked the time, 6:38 pm. He opened and stared at Kun's last message that morning.</p><p> <em>'Please pray for me so that I could get the permission to go home early, love'.</em></p><p><em>Love</em>. He smiled and put it  aside to wash himself.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later and Ten found out that he wasn't that good at predicting things.</p><p>The chicken was burnt on the outside by the time he finished showering. Ten opened the stove and immediately winced at the burnt smell. He grabbed the nearest fork and poked the chicken with it. The worst thing was the fact that the inside was still raw. He sighed.</p><p>Ten should've considered asking Taeyong for cooking advice that morning. Kun was right. </p><p>Ten shoved the chicken back and added another twenty minutes with lower heat. That should do.</p><p>After a moment of disappointment, he stood and looked around. The table was set. The meal was still cooking. Everything was done. </p><p>Except for the dusty writing document in his laptop. Maybe he could write a paragraph or two.</p><p>He placed himself on the couch and let his imagination get wild. The blinking cursor was no longer there as Ten typed furiously. Inspiration was flowing from his brain. The house was filled with the typing sound.</p><p>After a while, his glasses were sliding down his nose, forcing him out of his reverie of writing to fix it. When the screen finally came to a full view of his story, Ten physically cringed. What was supposed to be filled with a sad ending and tears were filled with words of romance. It looked like it came straight out of a cliché romcom movie.</p><p>"It must be Kun's effect," Ten said. He sighed as he held the backspace button. "I look like a fool in love."</p><p>He was.</p><p>He was once again faced with a blank page. And numbers on the corner of the screen. 8:02 pm.</p><p>Has it been that long?</p><p>Ten stood up to check on the window. No sign of Kun's volvo. He looked up to the sky. The sun went down hours ago and it was already dark with no sign of stars. Too bad.</p><p>He turned his head to the left, an empty driveway. To the right, Johnny's house party. That blaring bass and blinks of light from the inside.</p><p>Ten squinted his eyes. "Again?" Ten wonder how could he not notice it sooner.</p><p>He closed the curtain. A few dust fell on the clean floor. Where is Kun?</p><p>Ten pondered what to do for a few seconds before he picked his pocket for his phone. No notification either. He dialed his fiancé.</p><p><em>"Hello-"</em> The familiar sound made him calm for a minute.</p><p>"Kun where are y-"</p><p>
  <em>"-If you got this voice message, it means I can't come to the phone right now. If it's important, just leave a message after the tone!"</em>
</p><p>And made him disappointed the next minute.</p><p>Ten sighed. "Call me later Kun. And-" Ten startled by Bella's presence on his feet. "Just come home."</p><p>Ten hung up the call and picked Bella up. "Looks like he'll be late Bella. Are you hungry? Want to taste the chicken?"</p><p>It was rhetorical. Ten still took a piece from the cold pan regardless of Bella's reaction. "Here," Ten said as he offered it to Bella. She ate it in one bite and licked the remaining sauce from his fingers. </p><p>Ten count that as a success. "Good girl."</p><p>Kun will be late, so he opted to reheat the chicken once again. Cold food--by his experience-- is the saddest thing he ever ate. Cold food doesn't feel like home. </p><p>Mainly because only in your home you could reheat your food.</p><p>He went back to the couch and began to type again. This time aware of what he wrote. But the inspiration was no longer there. Instead, in his brain, there was annoyance bubbling.</p><p>If Ten stayed silent enough, he could hear the blaring music from three houses away, Johnny's. And even if he wasn't quiet enough, he could still hear the knock on the front door.</p><p>Ten looked up to the grandfather clock in the corner.  8:16 pm. </p><p>Ten scrambled from the couch and quickly placed the laptop on his lap to the table. He was glad that he had a mind to reheat the chicken. It looks like Kun went home early.</p><p>He opened the door with a big smile on his face. But it soon died down when he noticed that it's not Kun. Rather a walking bad luck.</p><p>"Johnny," Ten breathed out. A mix of talking and a sigh in disappointment at the man's presence.</p><p>The figure looked up from where he stood hunching. Arms propped up on either side of the door. "Hey, Ten."</p><p>The man giggled.</p><p>Alcohol. Even Ten could still smell the alcohol from where he stepped back to. "What are you doing John?"</p><p>Johnny laughed. "I'm visiting a friend. Don't you see?"</p><p>Ten shook his head. "You're not in your right mind. You're drunk."</p><p>"No, no, Ten. You're the one that's not in your right mind," Johnny said, slurring his words. </p><p>Ten looked at him, confused.</p><p>"How can you leave me like that?" He feigned an offended look.</p><p>"I like you Ten. But you just left and got engaged with some, I don't know, a nerd?" Johnny leaned on the door frame, his legs wobbly. "You deserve someone better. Someone like me."</p><p>"Stop it Johnny. You brought this upon yourself. It's not like we have ever been together. And you're the shittiest person I ever met. You're nothing compared to Kun," Ten said. Though it was useless since the man didn't seem to get his point. Ten blamed it on the alcohol.</p><p>Ten took a deep breath and clenched his fist. "Leave Johnny. I have nothing to say to you."</p><p>"Hear me out Ten-"</p><p>"No! Shut up shut up shut up!" Ten said repeatedly. He pushed Johnny in an attempt to make him go away. But Johnny grabbed both his arms. It startled him and made an alarm in his head go off. </p><p>He stared at the hands on his arms. "Let go you bastard!"</p><p>"Why are you always rejecting me Ten? I just wanna talk to you," he said while slowly stepping on the house. </p><p>Ten move backward in fear, his eyes quivering. "Let's talk, yeah?"</p><p>"N-No! Get out!" Ten tried to pull his arms from Johnny's grip but it's useless. Everytime he moved backward to pull his hands, Johnny stepped forward too. He struggled against Johnny who kept abusing his privacy.</p><p>His hands hurt and there was no one to help him. Bella is useless too. She only barked from behind Ten.</p><p>Ten didn't waste any time to knee Johnny on his stomach with a grunt. Johnny released his grip and doubled over. It immobilised Johnny for a moment. But the next moment, Ten knew it was worse.</p><p>"You little shit-"</p><p>Before he could finish, Ten pushed Johnny hard enough to outside where he stumbled on the stair and fell backward to the ground. He quickly locked the door and guarded it with his back against the door.</p><p>Outside, he could feel Johnny banging the door repeatedly. "Ten! Open up! Open up Ten!" Ten shutted his eyes and kept his back on the door.</p><p>Even when his back hurted by how hard he pressed it to the wooden piece, he didn't budge. He put both hands on his ears to silent the noises around him, praying he would go. But even both hands couldn't stop the buzzing in his ears.</p><p>It felt like forever. But then, he heard nothing. The banging stopped.</p><p>The house was silent and Ten didn't dare to make a noise, waiting for another sound. A sign. It took him a while to notice that he was holding his breath against the unsettling silence. He released them in a shaky exhale.</p><p>He tried to control his breath pace when another knock was heard. It made him tremble in fear again. He was too scared to peek through the window. Then the knocking became more erratic. Ten didn't know what to do except reaching for his phone to call the police. </p><p>
  <em>Nine. One. One-</em>
</p><p>"Ten? Are you in there? What happened? I heard your scream! Are you okay?" </p><p>Ten stopped his thumb. He knew that familiar voice. He quickly peeked through the window. Johnny wasn't there anymore.</p><p>His hand trembled when reaching the locked doorknob. He opened it slowly to reveal a concerned looking Taeyong.</p><p>"Ten, what ha-" Taeyong stumbled backward when Ten launched his body forward to hug him. He sniffed into Taeyong's shoulder.</p><p>One second he saw a crying Ten, and the next he saw a dark living room. Taeyong didn't know what to do with his arms except to wrap it around Ten's shaking body. Taeyong knew Ten needed it.</p><p>It took him a while to pat Ten's back repeatedly, shushing him. "It's okay Ten. You're safe with me," Taeyong comforted Ten. "Let's get you a glass of water, yeah?"</p><p>Taeyong could feel a nod from Ten. He opened the door wider and walked inside. It's kinda hard to walk inside while still hugging but they managed to get to the kitchen safely. </p><p>Taeyong grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Ten sat on the couch, zoning out while hugging his knees.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Taeyong handed him the cup.</p><p>Ten didn't answer right away. He stared at the door in a cautious manner. "It's just a burglar."</p><p>Taeyong eyes went wide at the word. "Burglar?"</p><p>Ten wiped his tears. "Yeah."</p><p>Taeyong quickly went besides Ten. "Are you okay? Did the burglar hurt you?" Taeyong said while examining Ten's face and arms. Ten pulled his arms away, hiding the bruises from Johnny's grip earlier. </p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Ten nodded.</p><p>"Where's Kun?" Taeyong asked. He sat down beside Ten.</p><p>"Still working." Ten took a sip from the cup to prevent hiccuping.</p><p>Taeyong stared at Ten, and then to the door.</p><p>"Well, in that case, I will keep you company until Kun's back. If the burglar comes back, I'll fight him with you." </p><p>It's a baseless assurance which worked perfectly for Ten. Taeyong's basically a skeleton with skin. If anything, Ten's more afraid for Taeyong's safety. But it calmed Ten a little, to know that he has someone to rely on, other than Kun.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while.</p><p>"I think it's fine now, Taeyong. Kun will be back soon," he broke the silence. Ten smiled at Taeyong to show that he was fine. "Besides, you need to take care of your baby brothers."</p><p>"They aren't babies anymore. They're in a rebellious phase I think. They don't listen to me anymore," Taeyong complained. "I think they're plotting my murder."</p><p>"If you ever found my body someday, it must be them," he added. Ten chuckled.</p><p>"But for real Taeyong. I'm fine now. See?"</p><p>"I don't know Ten, I didn't bring my glasses."</p><p>"Seriously, Tae," Ten said, putting on his most serious face.</p><p>"You want me to leave that bad? Okay then."</p><p>Ten walked Taeyong to the front door. Taeyong yawned and Ten followed suit. It was already late. </p><p>"Take care Ten. Lock all the doors and windows. Don't open to anyone but Kun and call me if anything happened. Actually no, call the police first. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Goodnight, Ten."</p><p>Ten waved and watched Taeyong go to the house besides his own house. The perks of having a conjoined garden.</p><p>Taeyong left at 9:32 pm.</p><p>Ten received the call at 10:01 pm. </p><p>Ten looked up from the sleeping Bella on his lap. He couldn't sleep at all,  spending the night wondering where Kun was. He could barely see the familiar phone number before he answered, "Hello?"</p><p>There was a shuffling before he heard a voice.</p><p>"Ten! Thank God you answered!" Upon hearing the familiar unwelcomed voice, Ten hung up. He moved to the couch corner and hugged his knees again, to prevent his hands from shaking. He threw his phone on the couch where it rang again.</p><p>Ten covered his ears to block the sound. But it never stops.</p><p>Ten picked up after the nth times. "What do you want Johnny?"</p><p>"Ten, oh my God Ten. I-Jesus, I can't believe it. Ten-" There's a sound of leaves rustling and pants.</p><p>"Get to the point Johnny," Ten said with a stern voice, a facade to his scared feeling.</p><p>"Your boyf- fiancé. Kun! Kun is-" Ten heard a screaming. It was Johnny's. It alerted him but he dismissed it.</p><p>Ten waited for Johnny to finish his sentence. "John? What Johnny? Kun is what?" Ten grew uneasy as time went by.</p><p>He could hear Johnny's breath getting heavier, he was running. "Kun is, Kun is dead!" </p><p>Ten couldn't believe what he just heard. "Johnny what do you mean? John-" A beep. Johnny ended the call.</p><p>Ten redialed the same number again and again. But Johnny never picked up. </p><p>He stilled on the couch, processing the situation. <em>What just happened?</em></p><p>Ten stared at the white walls of his living room before he put on his jacket and went out. </p><p>That night was cold but Ten forced his feet to speed walk to his destination, Johnny's house. He crossed the street and his eardrums became more aware of the blaring music. But it sounded like a background noise compared to his heartbeat.</p><p>Ten didn't bother to knock before going inside. The blaring bass thumping loudly on the inside, he can feel it in his body.</p><p>It's a small town, so a party-- with this many people-- is very rare. These people must be from out of the town. He moved past the crowd to an empty space in the living room. </p><p>He expected to meet strangers but all he found was familiar faces. His old schoolmates.</p><p>"Is that Ten or is this drink started to hit me?" He heard one of them saying behind his back. He turned around to the source of the sound.</p><p>He's still scared to face them but if they knew Ten, they must be Johnny's close friend.</p><p>"Shit. It's him, dude!" another guy said.</p><p>"Where's Johnny?"</p><p>The man laughed. "Still clinging to Johnny, huh?" </p><p>"Where is he?" Ten shouted. His hand grabbed the man's collar. </p><p>He stared at the hand on his collar. "Impatient aren't you?" The man took another shot and groaned. "Too bad he's not here."</p><p>Ten didn't believe him but it looked like a drunk person couldn't lie this blatantly. "Where is he then?"</p><p>"I don't know." he shrugged and started to dance again, swaying from one foot to another. Ten stomped his foot on the wooden floor, concluding that that man was useless and went out after asking around. </p><p>Johnny was missing.</p><p>Ten went out to Johnny's driveway and pulled out his phone. Still no message from Kun. Ten bit his lip and tried to call him again.</p><p>"Pick up pick up pick up. Please," Ten plead to no one. His shoes tapped violently on the concrete floor of Johnny's driveway.</p><p>Kun never picked up. And Ten grew more anxious. Is Johnny telling the truth? How did he know? Johnny must be involved in this. The answer is Johnny. He must find Johnny.</p><p>He took a deep breath, brushing away all incoherent thoughts in his mind.</p><p>He tapped a different number. "Hello police? I would like to fill a report on a missing person."</p><p>He convinced himself that he already did the right thing. But he wished Kun could be there right at the time to tell him what to do. Ten was clueless. He never expected any of this to happen.</p><p>After calling the police and convincing himself that everything would be alright, he went home, waiting in the dark dining room. Mindlessly patting Bella on his lap.</p><p>It was already 1 am.</p><p>The police siren was heard after twenty minutes or so. Ten peeked out of the window to see the police car parked in front of his house. Two men in uniform went out of the car, talked to each other for a while before they came to his door.</p><p>Ten opened the door before the first knock, making the police stuttered, "Hello, are you Ten? The one who reported the missing of your assaulter?"</p><p>"Yes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>follow me on twitter here <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/amemmare">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They found the body.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten watched the police ask people around from his stairway. The party was long over. They couldn't risk getting caught doing drugs or something illegal.</p><p>In the end, one of the policemen came up to him. He looked very disgruntled to be there and looked tired. It was almost 2 am after all. </p><p>He rubbed his face before saying, "Sir, just rest assured we will find him. And the law will take care of the rest. Remember to lock the doors because there's a chance that he will come back."</p><p>His tone seemed assuring, but it didn't help.</p><p>"Alright Officer-" Ten looked down on his nametag, "-Jung. Goodnight."</p><p>The police tipped his head and went back to the car, where his partner was already inside. Ten saw them talking and looking at Ten deliberately before Officer Jung pressed the pedal and drove away.</p><p>Ten couldn't find the will to sleep that night. He could only found the conclusion that police are stupid and incompetent. He eyed the empty space beside him and placed a crumpled blanket there.</p><p>"Where are you Kun?"</p><p>He stared blankly at the empty spot for a while. He knew he shouldn't. He should sleep. And maybe when he wakes up, Kun will miraculously be there beside him. Ten held on that hope to go through the night.</p><p>But when the clock striked 3 am, Ten can't help but clasped his hand on his chest and mumbled. "Our father who arts in Heaven-"</p><p>It's a daily prayer. For sinners and for those who wish. Ten fell asleep without finishing his prayer.</p><p>God'll forgive.</p><p>
  <em>Ten dreamed of his 21th birthday that night. It was all fairy lights and handclaps. Ten looked around. Kun was there too, holding out the birthday cake. "Happy birthday Ten. Now cut the cake!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten looked down to see that he was already holding a knife. He was surprised. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked around the placr. All the guests were watching and clapping. All expecting him to cut the cake and share it with them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten smiled. He cut the cake into a thin slice. He was halfway to cut the cake when Kun called, "Ten, what are you doing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten stilled, "What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ten looked up to see the knife stuck on Kun's chest, blood seeping into the grey shirt. Kun dropped the cake in favour of clasping his wound. Ten did nothing and watched as Kun fell on the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What, but-" Ten looked down his hand, expecting the knife only to find blood-smeared hands. His eyes went wide.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, this can't be, I- I'm not-" Ten backed away from Kun. Eyes darting to the screaming crowds. "No! Kun!"</em>
</p><p>Ten woke up gasping for breath. His hands clenching on the damp sheet. He was sweating buckets.</p><p>His heart was pounding and it won't stop. He clutches his clothed left chest. Feeling it under his fingertips.</p><p>"It's just a dream," Ten told himself. He dropped his head on his folded knees. "Just a dream."</p><p>Ten looked to the closed window. It's still dark, he should sleep. But then again, he was too afraid of what awaited him in the dreamland.</p><p>••••</p><p>Police found the body in the forest the next morning. Ten received the news from Officer Jung's call. It was a simple phone call.</p><p>They found the body<br/>
They need Ten to come as soon as possible</p><p>"Alright, Officer. I'll be there." Ten hung up.</p><p>He slumped down on his bed. Johnny is dead. Johnny's dead. He's dead. The words stuck on his head like broken cassettes. Now what?</p><p> He didn't know what to feel. All these things were too much for him to handle. He got up from the bed after staring blankly at the white sheets. He glanced at the crumpled sheets beside him. It didn't feel like Kun at all. It only reminded him of his absence.</p><p>Ten sighed. The floor was cold but his feet refused to back away. He needed to take a bath.</p><p>Johnny's already dead and a dead body could wait forever. There was no reason for him to hurry himself in the bathroom. He slowly sank himself into the warm water in the tub and released a shaky breath once he was fully in.</p><p>Ten stayed for a while before he heard a scratching on the door. He opened his eyes. "Stop scratching the door Bella!"</p><p>The scratching didn't stop until Ten got out of the bathroom. "Bella you bad gi-"</p><p>There's nothing behind the door. Ten wandered around the house only in his towel to find Bella sleeping on one of her favorite rugs. He looked around the empty house. It really is empty.</p><p>Ten quickly put on his clothes and walked to the police station. It scared him.</p><p>He passed the Park's house, the nearest to the forest. He could see the yellow police line taped on the trees. There's a small crowd gathering there, gossiping about a dead person. Ten walked faster to avoid the nausea bubbling in his throat.</p><p>
  <em>"I knew there was something bad about him from the start," a woman whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He always seeks trouble but I don't think he would die this soon."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What a pity." There was a chorus of it from the other.</em>
</p><p><em>What a pity, John.</em> It echoed in his head.</p><p>Ten slowed down when he arrived at the police station. From the distance, he could see the police from that night and Officer Jung talking. Officer Jung occasionally sipped on his morning coffee before speaking again. The other man looked very serious, Ten pointed out as he walked closer.</p><p>They turned their attention to Ten as he approached them. "What can I help you, Officers?"</p><p>They stared at each other before Officer Jung broke the silence. "We just need to ask you a thing or two about Johnny Suh. Don't worry, it won't take too long." He flashed a smile, dimples fully formed. </p><p>It reminded him of Kun. "Alright."</p><p>Ten was brought into a seemingly interrogation room. He stopped by the door and watched Officer Jung's friend taking a seat. He looked around the small room. Ten was familiar with this room already.</p><p>The officer watched Ten stay under the door frame and said, "Please take a seat, Mr-" The officer opened the file he held and squinted harder. "Mr-"</p><p>"Just call me Ten." The other man nodded.</p><p>He took a seat. The chair let out a creak that's beyond concerning at this point.</p><p>"Alright Ten. Need anything? A drink? Coffee perhaps?"</p><p>Ten shook his head and held a hand. "I'm fine."</p><p>He turned to his right where he could see the familiar man. Tired face and mismatched clothes. He looked terrible. He wondered what the people behind the glass were thinking when they looked at him.</p><p>"Am I a suspect?" he said what has been in his mind for the whole morning.</p><p>The officer in front of him hummed. "As far as we know, the cases where the culprit called the police on themself are rare." He looked up from what seemingly for Ten's, glaring. "But the chances were never zero."</p><p>They stared at each other for a while before the man broke it off with a smile. "Let's start. Shall we?"</p><p>"So, regarding your report and the body we found this morning Ten-" the man, Officer Kim leaned forward and propped himself on his elbow- "What is your relation with him?"</p><p>Ten looked straight to his eyes. "We're just neighbours."</p><p>Officer Kim hummed again. "Well, these files say otherwise Ten." He showed him the file, the part that shows their education.</p><p>"Schoolmates for 3 years before you dropped out. Is there a reason?"</p><p>"No." Ten clenched his jaw, irritated. "I thought it would be about Johnny, Officer Kim. I don't recall getting asked to come here just to discuss my past."</p><p>"It's called connecting the red lines. We are searching for motives Ten. His motives to assault you," he said. "Or even your motives to kill him. Make sense right?"</p><p>He gritted his teeth. "I'm innocent."</p><p>The man shook his head. "As much as I want to believe you, I still need to see the result of the autoption, Ten."</p><p>Officer Kim stood up and turned to the mirror. He held up two fingers and mouthed 'water'. Ten looked at the direction too and suddenly felt very uncomfortable. They were watching him.</p><p>Another man came in and handed him a cup of water and placed another cup on the table before leaving the room. Ten took a sip, never breaking eye contact with the smiling man.</p><p>"The results will come soon, Ten. So from now on, I'll ask a few questions," he announced.</p><p>"When we found the body this morning, suddenly everyone remembered what they did last night. So let's hear your alibi, Ten. What happened exactly last night?"</p><p>"I was waiting for my fiance to come home from work when suddenly I heard a knock."</p><p>He received a hum, a sign that Officer Kim was listening.</p><p>"I opened it. I thought it was my fiance. But it wasn't him. It was Johnny. And he was drunk. He tried to get in my house. He was a violent man and I don't know what would happen if he ever got in. So I pushed him and locked my door."</p><p>It was brief. Ten skipped the part where he defended himself and the Taeyong part.</p><p>"When did you realize that he was missing, Ten?"</p><p>Ten was about to open his mouth when they heard a knock.</p><p>It was Officer Jung, holding an envelope.</p><p>"Doyoung," he said as he opened the seal and showed him the results. They shared a whisper before looking at Ten. Ten arched an eyebrow.</p><p>Officer Kim told something to his colleague before smiling all teeth to Ten. He leaned back, scared. "Looks like it was just an accident we don't have to worry about, folks!"</p><p>It still amazed Ten how quick Officer Kim can change his face.</p><p>"You can leave now, Ten. Good morning and have a nice day," he added. </p><p>Ten stayed in his seat. "What's the cause of his death?"</p><p>"An animal attack. Blood loss. A terrible way to die," he answered while he packed up his belongings from the table.</p><p>He was about to leave the room when Ten stopped him. </p><p>"Wait. I need to tell you something."</p><p>The man furrowed his brows. "What is it?"</p><p>"The night he was missing, he called me many times. At first I was thinking that it was just him trying to talk to me about, some things. And I was scared to pick up. But when I finally picked up, he told me that my fiance is dead."</p><p>Officer Kim was now fully invested in the conversations as he guided Ten to sit back on the chair. "Well is he?"</p><p>"He's not dead! He's missing."</p><p>"How did Johnny know about your fiance? Did they meet that night?" Officer Kim asked while scribbling something on the corner of his file.</p><p>"I don't think so. Kun's at work that night."</p><p>"And he hadn't come back home till this morning?"</p><p>Ten nodded.</p><p>"But we only found one body, Johnny's. How did he know Kun's death and state it to you? What exactly did he see before his death?"</p><p>Ten shook his head. "At first I thought that maybe he's hallucinating cause he's drunk that night. But the fact that Kun's missing after that night was very odd to me. Too odd to be a hallucination."</p><p>Officer Kim scribbled something else Ten couldn't see from his angle before looking up to him. He waved his note, "I'll be reporting this case. Kun has now stated missing. Now I need as much information as you can provide."</p><p>And Ten provided.</p><p>Last message : 9 am. Light haired. Light complexion. Light blue shirt. Brown pants. Glasses. Cobalt volvo. Plate number. Last seen in school, 1 pm, when the school was over.</p><p>What else should he describe Kun with? His love for Ten?</p><p>Ten closed his mouth and waited until he finished writing.</p><p>Officer Kim closed the file, indicating the end of the interrogation. "We'll try our best to find him, Ten. Let's go, let me walk you to the front door."</p><p>Ten followed him outside.</p><p>"This is a small town, Ten. Crimes are rare. Let alone a murder crime or missing person," Officer Kim explained. "This is a big case and everyone could be a suspect, and I'm not sorry for my suspicion earlier."</p><p>Ten wondered what was the purpose of his words.</p><p>They walked past desks filled with officers lazing around. They are practically jobless in this town.</p><p>"I understand," Ten said. He bid goodbye to the officer in front of the station and went home to cold chicken in the oven and neatly arranged table. </p><p>"Happy third anniversary, Kun."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>first of all, i want to say sorry for making Johnny the bad guy, and also killed him this early.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Do Not Trust the Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny's the one who died, so why was he seeing another ghost?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even after the seasons changed, they still haven't found Kun. Or his body. It's as if he vanished into thin air, without track or record.</p>
<p>It's been weeks since the incidents. It's been weeks since Johnny's funeral.</p>
<p>Ten didn't attend the funeral. He wasn't confident that he wouldn't curse Johnny even if he's already decaying in the coffin. Taeyong begged him that morning. But Ten had someone else to mourn.</p>
<p>"Alright then. Goodbye."</p>
<p>He peeked through the window. He saw as Taeyong walked away from his house to his car. He saw the black car drive through the lonely street. Eyes locked to the moving car. </p>
<p>It stopped in front of Park's house. Ten saw Taeyong dropped a white flower in front of the yellow line and went back to the car. Off to the funeral.</p>
<p>Later on, Taeyong passed Ten's message for the dead man. <em>Rest in peace.</em></p>
<p>It wasn't sincere.</p>
<p>After all, how can he be sincere when he didn't even think of anything other than Kun?</p>
<p>After Kun's disappearance, Ten lives a miserable life. He couldn't write anymore because recently, all he wrote were depressing things.</p>
<p>At one point he even started to wonder whether Kun was still alive or not. Some days he wishes that Kun was dead so that he can properly mourn. Not being left hanging with these ugly feelings. Some days he wishes Kun is still alive and lives a happy life in another place. Even without Ten's presence.</p>
<p>He had thought about all his past mistakes, thinking that would be the reason Kun would ever leave him if he's alive.</p>
<p>Ten left all his unfinished stories and worked all day in his garden. Planting flowers. Mowing the lawn. Crying behind the bushes. Even though he knew his saving wouldn't let him survive for the next half of the year.</p>
<p>But it didn't matter.</p>
<p>That day wasn't exactly any different. It was another day for him to work in his garden, watering flowers and bushes, when he noticed a man staring  at him. Pale skin, long black hair, big eyes, wearing a suit, he looked like a ghost. Ten hates to stare at a ghost so he turned his vision away.</p>
<p>He watered the same bush over and over, just to look busy. His eyes looked around to find a spot he may miss earlier. He realized that he already watered the whole garden. </p>
<p>After his hard work, it was impossible for him not to compare his garden with Taeyong's. He stared at the garden conjoined with his.</p>
<p>He saw the youngest of the Lee brothers. He was about to get in the house after school when Ten shouted, "Hey kid! You know that guy over there?"</p>
<p>Donghyuck stopped on his track and turned to the source of the sound, hands still clutching the straps of his backpack. "Oh hey Ten!"</p>
<p>"Who?" He moved closer to Ten.</p>
<p>"There!" Ten tried to motion to where Hendery stood without looking rude. But he was gone by the time he looked back. He stopped for a moment.</p>
<p>"He was there. The weird guy with long black hair and huge eyes," he described and looked at Donghyuck's face, looking for a sign if he saw it too. Or else Ten must've gone crazy.</p>
<p>"Ah!" Donghyuck clapped in realisation. "That's Hendery."</p>
<p>"You knew him?"</p>
<p>"Of course. He has been here longer than any of us. That house is his grandfather's. He grew up there."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"He is a good guy. But I really recommend you to stay away from him. I heard he's you know-" Donghyuck swirled a finger beside his head and whispered, "A little, out of his mind."</p>
<p>Ten stared at Donghyuck and to the house on the corner. </p>
<p>Donghyuck shrugged. "My friend said he used to live with his husband. But he was dead a long time ago. I think it triggered a few loose screws on his head," Donghyuck added.</p>
<p>Ten hummed. That explained the way he dressed and his strange behaviour.</p>
<p>He could still see a glimpse of black hair hidden by the curtain. He observed the house. It was old and unlike the Park's house, it was decent. But Ten couldn't help but feel a goosebump creeping on his skin.</p>
<p>It scared Ten. Not Hendery, but how he might have ended up like him. A crazy widower who lives alone, the talk of the town.</p>
<p>Ten quickly shook his head to that concept. No, Kun's still alive and he won't go crazy at the thought. He will wait.</p>
<p>For how long he wasn't sure. And that was Ten a week ago. But now, Ten felt his last string of sanity about to snap.</p>
<p>He spent his day walking back and forth in his house, aimless. Sometimes he pulls his hair like a crazy person, thinking it would do something miraculously great. Ten would go bald soon, he already knew.</p>
<p>He dragged his feet to the window to stare at the bleak sky, peering over to his garden. He didn't feel like taking care of his garden again. He watched as the leaves wither as the season went by. Fall will soon come.</p>
<p>He stared pass his garden to other houses on the street. He saw kids with backpacks walking together to their house, where the door would be opened to reveal their mother. Arms opened to hug  their child.</p>
<p>When was the last time he hugged his mother? Ten didn't remember but he wished he did.</p>
<p>He scanned the entire neighbourhood through the blurry glass of the window. His gaze inevitably fell to Hendery's house. And saw Hendery burying something in his yard with his bare hands.</p>
<p>"What is he doing?" Ten mumbled. He watched Hendery picking dirt from his nail, one by one while still crouching on the ground.</p>
<p>Just as Ten was about to close the curtain, Hendery looked up straight to him. It was unsettling. Ten couldn't see his right eye, covered with hair. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ten shut the curtain down.</p>
<p>On Friday, Ten caught Hendery staring for the third time. Hendery sat on his porch, swaying on his rocking chair. Other than staring at Ten, he did nothing.</p>
<p>Ten closed his curtain and went outside.</p>
<p>He crossed the street to the haunted house. The ghost is Hendery himself.</p>
<p>"Why are you always staring at me?" Ten asked directly.</p>
<p>"I heard your husband's dead," he said, still swinging back and forth. He didn't answer Ten.</p>
<p>His question slapped Ten hard on his cheek. Anger slowly made its way to his mouth. "He's not dead! He's alive and he will come back."</p>
<p>Hendery continued to look at the distance. "You're not entirely wrong." </p>
<p>Ten lowered his voice, "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Hendery stared. "Come inside. I need to tell you something." </p>
<p>He stood and motioned to Ten to follow. Ten was hesitant. Hendery is a stranger. A crazy person foremost. His parents told him to never trust a stranger. But he followed nonetheless, too curious.</p>
<p>In his head, the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' echoed.</p>
<p>But it didn't matter.</p>
<p>The inside of his house was filled with weird things. "Are you really crazy?" Ten suddenly asked after looking around. Not minding how it sounded very rude.</p>
<p>"No." Hendery kept walking, avoiding the messily arranged furniture. "But then again, a fool wouldn't acknowledge himself as a fool."</p>
<p>Ten stood still, his mouth opened in shock. Hendery sure is something.</p>
<p>Hendery walked through the living room and Ten followed suit. Ten saw no coffee table, no sofa, and any normal things that should be in the living room. Instead, there's a round table filled with weird things. A bell, a Bible, stones, white powder--Ten didn't think it was cocaine though-- and other completely unrelated and strange things. Ten think he saw an Ouija board somewhere in the bookcase.</p>
<p>His eyes dart everywhere all at once, trying to decipher the situation and how big are his chance of getting killed by a stranger.</p>
<p>"What's all these things? Are you like a shaman or something?"</p>
<p>"Lucas used to call me that. But I'm not one," he said. He laughed. "I can't even communicate with his ghost," he mumbled, but Ten heard him loud and clear.</p>
<p>Hendery stopped by the dining room and went in. Ten stared as Hendery took a seat on the chair.  There was nothing on the table and Ten thought it was kind of sad. Ten looked around the kitchen where Hendery placed many pots filled with flowers near the window.</p>
<p>"Kun's not dead I believe. But it's only an assumption," he said, hands playing with his bracelet. Ten watched his hands and thought about how odd the bracelet looked.</p>
<p>Ten scoffed and crossed his hand. "The police said so too. You're no different than them."</p>
<p>But Ten waited for another minute, waiting for something else from Hendery. He got nothing. He leaned forward, now face to face with Hendery. He waved a hand on Hendery's face and saw no reaction, he was zoning out.</p>
<p>He stood up from the chair and added, "If you're just going to tell me things I already knew, I'd rather just go home."</p>
<p>He turned on his heel but stilled at the hand on his wrist.</p>
<p>Hendery stopped him. Ten looked at Hendery and to the hand that grabbed his wrist tightly. "I can see them. Ghosts," he said.</p>
<p>Ten looked at him, skeptical. "Yeah? So what?"</p>
<p>Ten could saw Hendery gulped before opening his mouth again.</p>
<p>"Everytime someone dies, I can still see their ghost wandering for 40 days. After that, they will vanish. Lucas told me they either go to heaven or hell. But I don't believe any of those," Hendery explained. "The thing is, I haven't seen your fiance's ghost around here. Which means, he is still alive."</p>
<p>He's still alive</p>
<p>It was a stupid decision to trust this man, but hearing those words sounded like a music to his ears. Church choir was nothing compared to this.</p>
<p>The first feeling he felt was joy. And then it went downhill to anxiety. Was he telling the truth?</p>
<p>Ten exhaled shakily. "Is that so? Can I believe you? It wasn't just a fake consolidation, was it?"</p>
<p>"No. But-"</p>
<p>Then it was enough.</p>
<p>Ten wiped his tears and hugged Hendery. Hendery was a bit taken back of the sudden reaction for a while before patting Ten's back. Hendery knew that feeling from losing your loved one. He knew how hard it was in the beginning. That was why he kept the rest of the words in the back of his throat. They can wait.</p>
<p>Upon feeling the pat on his back, Ten realized what he just did.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Ten said. "I must've looked very pathetic. You must be pitying me."</p>
<p>"You're not, Ten. And don't be sorry. I, after all, am your friend. Am I?" A smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p>Ten stared at him, confused. One minute he thought Hendery was fine, the next he was reminded why they called him crazy.</p>
<p>Donghyuck's right. He should stay away from him.</p>
<p>But then again, Hendery gives nice advice for gardening. And it would be a nice surprise for Kun when he returns. He imagined a garden filled with flowers and green grass. It would look beautiful. Maybe they could hold the marriage there, he mused.  </p>
<p>So he visits Hendery every once in a while to bring him cookies and garden together in Ten's yard. Hendery didn't mind a friend.</p>
<p>Hendery told him that the key for a nice garden is the dirt. You need humus. A lot of it. Ten nodded. He already knew this from elementary school. Yet it didn't cross his mind when he was gardening.</p>
<p>The next week, Hendery asked Ten to come with him to get humus. Ten came a bit later but certainly looked more prepared than Hendery was. Hendery brought a big bucket for the dirt while Ten brought the shovel and gardening tools.</p>
<p>It occured in his mind that Hendery usually scoops the dirt with his own hand. So Ten brought an extra with him.</p>
<p>They walked with purpose. But only Hendery knew where they were going.</p>
<p>"Is it far? Cause I don't want to walk too far while holding a 10 litre of dirt Hendery," Ten whined, following Hendery. </p>
<p>Hendery didn't say a thing until they stepped on the Park's garden. "We're here."</p>
<p>Ten looked to the distance. "Were you stealing dirt from other people's property this whole time?" </p>
<p>Ten threw him a look. When Hendery told him they would get humus that day, he thought of a store or something normal people would go to. Certainly not other people's gardens. </p>
<p>Hendery ignored him and walked even further to the back of the house. Ten complained but followed his steps.</p>
<p>They stopped. In front of them were tall trees, the forest. Ten couldn't look past the layers of trees with all the fog. He took a deep breath. </p>
<p>This is where they found Johnny's body. Clawed to death by a wild animal. A beast they couldn't identify.</p>
<p>They walked even further down the forest, ignoring the chapped yellow police line. They haven't took it down. </p>
<p>Ten looked up to the green roofs. The trees were much more taller and Ten couldn't look past 3 metre with all these fog around them.</p>
<p>He turned to Hendery. "Is this it?" </p>
<p>"Yes." He crouched down to scoop the dirt. "Scoop the fallen leaves too. It will help."</p>
<p>It's amazing how the dead could benefit the living.</p>
<p>And it's disturbing how Ten already felt like a long lost friend with Hendery. It's as if they bonded by the fact that they lost their husband, one to the death and the other missing. </p>
<p>Ten watched as Hendery removed twigs from the bucket. "Hey Hendery. How did he die?"</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>"Your husband."</p>
<p>"Why are you asking?" Hendery stopped and stared.</p>
<p>"Curiosity? I- I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, nevermind what I just said." Ten shook his head and continued to scoop the dirt.</p>
<p>A silence. The forest has its way to fill in the silence with eerie voices. Bird chirped louder. Somewhere in the distance, Ten could hear a snap of a branch on the ground. A wind blew and rustled the leaves. </p>
<p>He should go home soon, the sky was getting dark.</p>
<p>"Don't you know Ten? Kun killed him."</p>
<p>Ten threw his head back and laughed. His laugh echoed. "That's actually not funny Hendery." But then he looked at Hendery, all emotionless.</p>
<p>"What?" Ten stood up quickly, backing away from the still crouched Hendery.</p>
<p>"It's exactly as what Johnny told you on the phone that night. Kun is The Death." Hendery looked up to his eyes. </p>
<p>"You're crazy."</p>
<p>Hendery stood up before him. Hands still holding a shovel and half-full bucket.</p>
<p>"Why do you think Johnny died that night? Think of what he has done, Ten. What did he do?"</p>
<p>Johnny was killed by a wild animal in the forest, he wanted to say. The words were at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say it.</p>
<p>Ten kept backing away, clenching his hand. The dirt on his hand seeping to his nails. His back met the concrete wall of the house. He scrambled away before he could feel the vines tickling him. </p>
<p><em>"What did he do Ten?"</em> Hendery kept asking as Ten ran.</p>
<p>Kun's hunch was right.</p>
<p>Ten ran away and never visited Hendery again after that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Clue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten was curious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten wasn't the only one who pitied his own state after that day. Taeyong did and visited.</p>
<p>Ten opened the door late at night, wondering who might be at his front door at this hour. </p>
<p>"Hi Taeyong," he said weakly.</p>
<p>"Ten? Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Ten nodded. He rubbed his eyes, he didn't know why. He didn't even feel sleepy lately. He was just, tired.</p>
<p>"I saw your garden this evening. What's wrong? Why are they all ruined?" Taeyong asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. He recalled Ten's garden that evening.</p>
<p>"Did the burglar come back?"</p>
<p>
  <em>No, he's dead.</em>
</p>
<p>"No. It's just me," Ten said, hanging his head low. He leaned to the door frame. "Don't feel like gardening again."</p>
<p>He lied. But who cares? Certainly no one. Maybe Kun. But where was he?</p>
<p>Taeyong bit his lip. "Can I come in? Can I talk to you?"</p>
<p>Ten hesitated. Taeyong noticed and quickly said, "It's okay if you don't want to. It's pretty late, I understand."</p>
<p>Ten shook his head.</p>
<p>"No. It's fine, come in." He opened the door for him and stepped aside. "Sorry it's a mess. Haven't cleaned it for a while."</p>
<p>Taeyong took off his shoes and was immediately greeted by Bella. He smiled, "Hello, Bella."</p>
<p>Taeyong glanced at the moon outside, then to the empty house across the street before closing the door. It was cold outside.</p>
<p>Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness around his,  eyed the dark living room. The outside was brighter than this place for sure.</p>
<p>He saw a mess of stacked papers, books, and clothes. How could Ten live in this mess? Taeyong believed if Ten turned on the lights, he could even see more mess on the floor.</p>
<p>"There are teas but I'm too tired to make it. So make it yourself or have some water," Ten said as he stacked the scattered paper and books. An attempt to chalk up the mess.</p>
<p>Taeyong shook his head, rejecting the offer. He picked on of the paper from the table. There were scribbles and sketches, it was a man he would recognize if only Ten had more skill.</p>
<p>"Did you start writing again?" Taeyong shot his head up, he picked up the pieces.</p>
<p>Ten sighed. "No. But I'm trying."</p>
<p>Taeyong walked closer, mouth opened in excitement. "Oh my God Ten. It's amazing. You're back to normal!"</p>
<p>Ten tilted his head. "What?"</p>
<p>Taeyong stared at Ten, a look of disbelief on his face. "Ten-" Taeyong put Bella down- "Lately you don't look fine. You don't even go out anymore."</p>
<p>"I visited because I'm worried. I don't think you will, but I'm worried that you will harm yourself. You'll forget to take care of yourself. People tend to succumb themselves to sadness and forget about other things," he added. Taeyong bit his bottom lip, unsure with Ten's reaction.</p>
<p>"I'm not, okay? I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me, so stop thinking otherwise," Ten said, extending both his arms. It showed nothing to Taeyong except a mess that he was.</p>
<p>"Ten, that's not what I-" Taeyong tried to reach for Ten's hand but Ten was quicker to pull away. </p>
<p>"Why is everyone suddenly worried about me? I'm fine and I'm just sad that my fiance is just missing. He's not even dead. Why's everyone so dramatic?"</p>
<p>"These days, all that I received was words of condolence! A passerby even pitied me. And suddenly, when I started working from my home again, I was treated like a crazy person!" Ten said, voice raising with each word. He went quiet for a second, his ragged breath the only thing filling the silence.</p>
<p>"Like, like Hendery," he murmured. </p>
<p>Ten stared blankly at the floor. Mind flooded with many things all at once. </p>
<p>These thoughts were quicksand to a void he never wanted to go into. But then again, he kind of felt like a masochist that night. </p>
<p>"Ten." Taeyong shook Ten's shoulder to snap out of his mind. "Ten?"</p>
<p>He stopped when Ten grabbed his wrists, shocked. "I'm sorry. I, we- I mean everyone was just worried."</p>
<p>"Taeyong?" Ten looked up, face blank. "Do you know what he said to me last week?"</p>
<p>"Who, Ten?"</p>
<p>"Kun killed them both. Lucas and Johnny. He said that."</p>
<p>Taeyong's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"</p>
<p>"Hendery told me that," Ten mumbled. Taeyong's mouth gaped in shock. But he stayed silent. </p>
<p>Looking at the man in front of him brought nothing but ache to his heart. Ten looked dead. It was as if he tried to follow Kun's steps.</p>
<p>Ten let go of Taeyong's wrist. "What should I do, Taeyong? What if he was telling the truth?"</p>
<p>Taeyong sighed. "What do you need Ten? An explanation? Then ask him to explain it to you. Whether you want to believe it or not, at least you have your explanation."</p>
<p>"And maybe you can find sleep at night. You need it," he added.</p>
<p>Ten stared at Taeyong. He took a few steps back to sit on the couch, letting gravitation take over his tired body. </p>
<p>"You're right. Yeah, I should do that."</p>
<p>And maybe Taeyong stayed for a while, but Ten remembered nothing other than his mission to knock on the haunted house. Demanding answer from the ghost himself.</p>
<p>Sleep didn't feel like a rest anymore to him. Just a pause from reality. But it worked. Everything else was just a blur to him the next morning. In his head there's only one question. Directed to no other than Hendery.</p>
<p>Ten crossed the street in purpose of knocking on Hendery's door. But the door was already opened with Hendery on the porch, sitting on the rocking chair. </p>
<p>All dressed up in a suit, perfect with a bow tie. "They told me a guest would be coming this morning. They're right." </p>
<p>He stood up. "Hello, Ten."</p>
<p>Ten willed his legs to approach the crazy man and stood in front of him.</p>
<p>"I need to know something."</p>
<p>"And I need to tell you something," Hendery said, smiling. "Come in Ten."</p>
<p>This view has been a regular in his mind before sleep.</p>
<p>The scattered books. Bible. Antique glass. A squeaky chair. Bells. Flower pots. And Hendery himself, who was standing in front of the almost empty bookcase-courtesy to the scattered books on the table.</p>
<p>Ten looked around, searching for something. Something he didn't quite know. "Why are you wearing suits all the time?"</p>
<p>Hendery kept walking. Ten followed his steps to another room, the dining room. </p>
<p>"To dress up all formal before you sleep is part of a deadman routine before the funeral. Ghosts will recognize you as one of them, and maybe, if you're lucky, you'll be able to communicate with them."</p>
<p>"Oh." Ten watched as Hendery sat down and began turning the pages of the book he brought earlier. "Whose ghost are you trying to attract?"</p>
<p>"Lucas."</p>
<p>Ten sat down too. "Is it working?"</p>
<p>Hendery didn't answer. "I knew why you came here today, Ten. And it's not to ask me about my suit," he said, still looking at the pages.</p>
<p>Ten looked down, ashamed at his attempt of small talk. "It's not. It was about what you said back then. In the forest."</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>Hendery stared at the flower pots he set in front of the window. The flower will soon bloom. But the one beside the flower, the thyme, was dying. Ten could see it bow in malnutrition.</p>
<p>"What are we, Ten?"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Ten made a noise of confusion from the back of his throat.</p>
<p>"We're human. We're alive. And so is every animal and plant around us."</p>
<p>Ten didn't respond.</p>
<p>"When there are the living, there are also the dead. They are against the characteristics of living creatures," Hendery said as he scanned the deteriorated pages. </p>
<p>"They don't breathe. Eat. Grow old." Hendery looked up to Ten. "And other characteristics we both have. But they exist."</p>
<p>Hendery looked serious but Ten couldn't help but laughed. He threw his head back in a loud laughter. He could see the ceiling became a blur because of the tears.</p>
<p>He had watched countless movies about fantasy creatures. Mermaids. Centaur. Angel. Fairies. But the dead are a new thing. </p>
<p>They all have something in common. They're everything that is based on humans' incredible minds. To create something based on nothing. Because they don't exist, they don't make sense. </p>
<p>
  <em>Like Hendery's word.</em>
</p>
<p>Ten remembered when he asked tricky questions to a forum online. 'How many ribs do centaurs have? How many digestive systems do they have? Considering only mammals have hair, do mermaids count as a mammal? If yes, then why do they have scales on their tail?'</p>
<p>It's funny to see how people tried to answer. Some used their logic. Some said that fantasy creatures were meant to be accepted as it is. No questions.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was what Hendery wanted.</p>
<p>He looked back to Hendery and noticed that maybe the tears weren't really because of the laughter.</p>
<p>"Think about it. Think about Kun."</p>
<p>Ten leaned forward. "What are you implying?"</p>
<p>They got engaged in a staring contest Ten didn't want to back away from. Ten tried hard to not break his glare while Hendery looked calm.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Hendery shook his head. "What are you thinking right now?"</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>Ten couldn't possibly answer that question. Not when the only answer he thought of was, 'Kun's dead'. He hated his mind for associating the words Kun and dead. They don't match.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kun should be Ten's one and only match.</em>
</p>
<p> Ten closed his hanging mouth and stayed silent. Looking for the perfect answer. </p>
<p>Hendery stared at confused Ten for a few seconds before showing him the book. </p>
<p>"Here-"</p>
<p>Ten shoved it back almost immediately.</p>
<p>"I can't read it. It's French or Latin, or some other satanic language. I don't understand," Ten said. He crossed his arms and looked away, to the dying thymes.</p>
<p>It was crazy. That he came to Hendery just to be told nonsense. And it was crazy. That he wanted to believe it.</p>
<p>Ten stared at the window. It was raining. Kun likes the rain.</p>
<p>"Ten, Kun's not alive."</p>
<p>Ten whipped his head to Hendery. "You're lying. I knew, no, I know Kun. While you're not."</p>
<p>"Kun breathes. I listen to it every time he falls asleep beside me."</p>
<p>"He eats and he makes the best pasta. And-" Ten sniffed and put his head in his shaking hands- "and he already promised to me, to grow old with me. He can't be lying."</p>
<p>"Can he?"</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and tasted salt. He whispered a prayer in his heart that when he opened these eyes again, he'll be on his bed, looking at the sunshine from the open window. He'll feel a warm breath on his head. And when he turns around, he'll see the love of his life.</p>
<p>His vision was blurring. "He is alive," Ten insisted. But it could be his denial talking.</p>
<p>"Don't you get it Ten? He's not a living creature," Hendery said, slowly, not wanting to put the salt over the wound. "Nor that he is a dead creature."</p>
<p>"He was the one who walked the thin line between those two," he added. "He's the god himself. He is The Death."</p>
<p>Ten blinked again, giving a pause for Hendery to continue the nonsense. Vision cleared.</p>
<p>He sniffed. "You already said that back then in the Park's garden. What do you mean? How do you know?"</p>
<p>"I've seen him before. But I'm not sure when you came to me that day."</p>
<p>"But you confirmed it, Ten. Johnny's death did too," Hendery said, looking straight to Ten's eyes. Ten looked away and Hendery sighed.</p>
<p>"He was there, when our car crashed. He was there when I was brought to the hospital. He was wandering through the hall full of rooms filled with dying people. He didn't bring death. He is the Death. And I saw how Lucas followed him and never came back to me."</p>
<p>Ten no longer felt a stare on him. He looked away from the grey sky to Hendery. He eyed his face and then his hands, clasping hard against each other. He looked like he was praying hard. </p>
<p>Ten knew what it meant. Hendery saw how Lucas died.</p>
<p>An image of himself in Hendery's position flashed his mind. To see Kun dying, was beyond his imagination. He didn't dare to let his mind wander further. He would get lost.</p>
<p>"It was years ago. Even before I knew him," Hendery said. He took a sip from his glass. "Death is natural and happens everywhere, Ten. Kun is everywhere."</p>
<p>He felt a wind chilling his nape. Tickling his face. He looked around and realized the windows were closed.</p>
<p>Ten shook his head, still in denial. "It was just your personal experience, Hendery. You might be hallucinating that time."</p>
<p>"I didn't. And you could prove it yourself."</p>
<p>Ten cocked his head to the side, confused. "How?"</p>
<p>Hendery took off his bracelet, necklace, and ring. It looks very antique. Something Ten's grandmother would wear to his annual family gathering. To his surprise, Hendery offered it to Ten. "Pick one."</p>
<p>Ten looked at Hendery's face, searching for an explanation. "What? They're yours."</p>
<p>"They're amulet. For those who aren't gifted." He rolled the beads of the bracelet in his finger. "You'll need it."</p>
<p>Ten threw Hendery a look of disbelief before he took the ring and wore it in his middle finger, right beside his engagement ring. He showed it off to Hendery, he held his middle finger up. Intentionally.</p>
<p>He eyed the silver ring and the jade ring. They didn't go well together. </p>
<p>"Go visit Yangyang," Hendery said as he stood up and went to the bookcase.</p>
<p>"Who? Yang- look I don't even know this guy. Is he a shaman too?"</p>
<p>Hendery said nothing. He rummaged through his pocket to find a pen and scribbled something on the corner of the page. He ripped off the paper from the book and handed it to Ten. "Go to this address. You'll find Kun."</p>
<p>It felt like a journey to him. If only he knew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>